Lehninger Biochemistry, Second Edition, Copyright 1975, pages 357 and 358 discusses Vitamin E as having first been recognized as a factor in vegetable oil that restores fertility in rats grown on cows milk alone and otherwise incapable of bearing young. Vitamin E has the formula ##STR4##
Green, et al. in U.K. Pat. No. 1296431 discloses phenoxyalkylaminomethyl chromans of the formula ##STR5## where R and R' are hydrogen or halogen atoms or alkyl or alkoxy groups containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms, n is an integer of from 2 to 6 and R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are hydrogen atoms or alkyoxy groups containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms.